Right Now, We're Partners
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam's thoughts during the scene between him and Andy in the interrogation room. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I foresee many fics being written from this last episode. 'Twas a good one. _

_This one is from the scene in the 'cop side' of the interrogation room, when Sam tells Andy that they're still partners, and he's still her training officer. This is from Sam's point of view. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

At first, it had been annoyance that he'd felt. She'd so blatantly snubbed him in front of Callaghan, and that more than irked him. But once Callaghan left the room, it became so much more than that. He knew their relationship was strained, possibly forever. He hated it. No one had ever gotten under his skin like Andy McNally. But they had their roles, and at the moment, she was in blatant violation of hers.

He stepped towards her, invading her space. He didn't ignore the look of discomfort that spread across her face at the motion, nor did he miss the way that her eyes rapidly flicked over his body as he moved. He had to force that thought out of his mind though, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Right now, we're partners," he informed her. He laid it all out for her ... not saying exactly what he wanted to say, though. He had to restrain himself. It wasn't the time or place to get into everything that he wanted to discuss. Instead, he told her that he was still her training officer, and she had no call to roll her eyes at him and second-guess him. He left out the part where she felt the need to do it in front of Callaghan. _Salt on the wound,_ he thought bitterly.

In that moment, he was equal parts infuriated and impassioned. Yes, she got under his skin, and did things to him that would make a sailor blush ... but she also drove him to the point of sheer madness. It was all that he could do to keep his cool around her, and often covered it with sarcasm and pointed, dry humor.

But not in that moment ... in that moment, he wasn't making a spiteful joke or reference to their strained relationship. In that moment, as he stared heavily into her eyes, he was trying to communicate what he couldn't say with words. He tried to tell her that despite what had happened, he was still crazy about her. He tried to tell her that he was pissed that she'd just walked out, and was still with Callaghan. His eyes tried to get the message across that he hated how things were between them. But Sam didn't know if the message got through ... he didn't really expect it to. Eventually, and with a lot more effort, things might be okay between them again ...

She spoke, breaking him from his thoughts. She called him that damned word - 'sir' again, and he remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. There was a missing child, and they had to find her.

Sam told her what he wanted her to do, and then left it at that. The nod of her head and the subtle clenching of her fists didn't go unnoticed, and then she began to walk past him. A part of him wanted to reach out; stop her from walking away again. A part of him - a large part - wanted to keep her in that room forever and never let her run from _them_ again, but the smaller, sensible part held him back. Made him wait.

_The time will come,_ he told himself, trying to make himself believe it. He really had never met a girl quite like Andy McNally, no one had ever made him feel so many emotions at once: anger, frustration, elation, worry, lust, compassion ... somehow after that first day, they'd formed a bond. Sam just hoped that that bond could withstand the tension that was currently keeping them separated. He didn't want to lose her - not to Callaghan, not to anyone.

He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him. She was his partner, in ever sense of the word.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I can't wait for next week's episode, it's gonna be awesome. Loved the preview! _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
